Nights Away
by EdwardIsMyLover
Summary: Chapter 1: Rated M scene at end of Chapter 6 in And They Thought Vampires Ruled. Chapter 2: Rated M scene at end of Chapter 13 in And They Thought Vampires Ruled.
1. First Time

Rated M scene at end of Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

Edward and I were walking towards our room when I decided to see what Alice had left me. I opened the bag and took a peek inside. When I saw what it was I quickly closed it and looked up at Edward to see if he had seen. He was looking forward and showed no signs of having seen it. I was about to drop it in the trashcan we passed but remembered what I had on under the dress; black floss. Great. Well, its better than floss. Alice did this on purpose! She will pay.

We stopped infront of our room and he slid the key in. As the door clicked open I was suddenly whisked off my feet my the waist and lips pressed into mine. He pulled us through the door, lips still locked, and closed it with his foot. He started to brush off the straps of my dress and I was reminded of the contents of the bag.

"Wait," I murmured into his lips, but he didn't seem to notice. I pulled out of his grasp to get his attention. He grunted in protest and reached for my dress again. "Wait," I said and dashed off towards the bathroom.

I shut the door and practically ripped off my dress. Wow, I'm probably just as excited as he is. I pulled put the beautiful black and white babydoll and slid it on. I looked at my body in the mirror and was even more stunned than when I first saw the dress. My figure was sexy and it gave me confidence. I vowed to myself that tonight I would not be shy. No, I would pleasure Edward as much I could. He deserves it after having to stop himself for the past year so he wouldn't hurt me.

With that thought I tried on a seductive smile, approved it in the mirror and opened the door.

He was sitting on the bed, waiting rather impatiently. I growled seductively. Keeping my smile, as he turned to face me. He eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. I posed for him to the side and laughed as I visibly saw him gulp.

I slowly walked over to his sitting position on the bed, swaying my hips with emphasis and slightly pushing out my chest. His eyes followed my figure up and down as I seductively walked over to him. I put my hands on his thighs and I could feel him tense as I crawled up him with my hands and legs so I was straddling him.

I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth as if scolding him and said, "This has got to go," as I ran my hands up and down his shirt. I placed my finger at the top of his collar and ran it down the center, popping all the buttons on the way down. I slid my hands under the open flaps and pushed it off his shoulders. I bent down and started to suck his neck while my hands ran along his hard abs. His own hands were on my hips, holding me down. I made my way down from his neck to his chest and pushed him down so he was lying on his back.

"Oh Edward, I want to kiss you. I want to taste you. I want to explore you. I want you in me." I whispered into his ear.

I kissed him passionately then went down to take his nipple in my mouth. His back arched slightly and his grip on my hips tightened as I continued to tease him. I went down from sucking on his chest to the top of his jeans. He moaned, urging me on. I continued to caress his upped body with my lips and tongue as I used my power to undo his belt and slide it out of the loops of his jeans. It was quickly discarded across the room as I sat up and undid the button and zipper on his pants. He raised his hips slightly so I could slide his pants down easier. As he did this he was pressed against my inner thigh so I could feel him getting harder. I moved back up to my previous position and saw just how big he was. Staring at his erection through his boxers only made me want him more. I moved my hands to pull down the waist band but Edward grabbed my wrists and flipped us over.

He was now straddling me, the most loving/lustful look in his eyes as I looked back. He bent down to my chest and undid the strings with his teeth. He pushed off the top part with his hands and gazed down at my naked breasts. I was about to protest because I was supposed to be pleasuring him, but when I opened my mouth to speak it was replaced by a moan because his lips had captured my right breast. His tongue flicked out to tease the nipple and my back arched at the feeling, wanting more. Soon his whole mouth was around it, sucking and teasing.

"Mmm," I moaned as he switched to my other nipple. My back arched to get more of the wonderful feeling.

He traveled down my stomach to just above my panties. His tongue trailed along the edge then he pulled them down and off with his fingers. Without hesitation he bent down to between my now spread legs. His tongue and hands traveled up and down my inner thigh, and I growled getting impatient. Finally, he made his way to lick my clit. I gasped and clutched the bed sheets the first time he did this. Satisfied with my reaction he began to fully suck on my clit, teasing it. Soon I brought my hands up from the sheets to the back of his head, fingers entwined in his hair and pushing his head down, more into me. I was making little moans of pleasure as he continued, not able to help myself. He moved from my clit and stuck his tongue inside me and I felt a surge of need. My hips bucked up as I pushed his head farther down. After a few goes with his tongue he decided to add two fingers. He continued to thrust in and out until I reached a climax.

"Edward!" I gasped as I exploded in pleasure. I was in a short euphoria and I felt wetness then Edwards tongue as he licked it up. I opened my eyes and saw the room was lit up by my glowing very, very brightly. When he was done he came up and kissed me hard on the lips. I could taste myself on him and it only turned me on more. I stopped my glow so I wouldn't blind him.

I flipped us over so I was once again straddling his waist. His member was now ridiculously solid. I tore off his boxers, eager to what was to come. I grabbed him with my hands and started up and down. "Oh, bell-ah-ah-ah," he gasped when I put him in my mouth. His hands did the same as mine when he clutched the sheets then put them on the back of my head, pushing me down further. My tongue swirled against his long shaft as I continued to suck on him.

"Oh, oh, my god, Bella, I love you," he gasped.

I started to bob my head up and down, him still deep in my mouth. I guess vampires don't have gag reflex.

"Bella! Oh please baby, give it to me, don't stop," he said breathlessly as he brought his hips up to my the dip of my head.

I could feel him coming so I sucked harder "Bella!" he gasped louder. I felt him come into my mouth. I took in the sweet-smelling venom and swallowed. I gave one final suck before I maneuvered up his body to kiss him. My hands were on his chest and his were on my hips, pressing us together as our tongue's battled it out between our unnecessary gasps of breath.

He flipped us over and leaned our of the kiss to look into my eyes. His were filled with lust, love and need, as I'm sure mine were. We were both panting loudly because it was easier than holding our breath.

"I love you Bella. I want to be in you." He said as he gazed back into my eyes.

"I love you Edward. I want you in me."

He leaned down to kiss me as he positioned himself to enter. He entered slowly, stopping just before my virginity. He looked at me once more, asking me if I was sure. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. His hands tightened on my hips as he thrust through me. I bit my lip in agony as the pain ripped through my body. Soon the pain was replaced with intense pleasure. I bucked my hips up to feel more of this wonderful feeling. Edward took that as his queue to continue. He slid back then thrust forward again, repeatedly. I wanted more, I felt as if I'd never have enough.

"Faster Edward, faster, please I need more." I pleaded as my hips rose to meet his thrusts.

His hands tightened again on my hips and mine on his shoulders as he began to thrust farther and faster. My nails dug into his shoulders as mine and his need grew.

"Harder, more, Edward harder!" I pleaded again as our thrusts grew more urgent and intense before we both neared our climax.

"Bella! Oh Bella, I need you." He grunted as he thrusted in and out of me.

I could feel us both coming and he gave three deep, hard and long final thrusts until we both exploded into our climax. His cool liquid burst into my friction-warmed sex.

He collapsed ontop of me, both of us breathing roughly. The light emitting from me was extremely bright and I dimmed it down to a faint glow. He pulled himself out of me and flipped us so I was ontop of him, my head resting on his chest, our legs entwined.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, rubbing up and down my arm.

"I love you, Edward," I said as I ran my hand up and down his side.

That night we made love again and again until dawn broke.

AN: Umm, right, I know its not great but yeah.


	2. How Much Do You Like Your Piano?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

AN: OKayy, this is the second lemon at the end of Chapter 13. If you don't want to ruin your virgin eyes, LOOK AWAY and skip to the next chapter. Mwuahaha.

Chapter 13.1- How Much Do You Like Your Piano? 

_I felt his lips twitch up and then answer, "I wonder what we could do in all that time." _

_I pushed his chest down so I was on top of him on the couch. "Hmm, I wonder," I said playfully. _

Now that we were safe, and alone, we could do whatever we wanted and I had a few ideas in my head. Yes, we'd made love before but now, with the relief and gratefulness that came from having him safely in my arms after what happened I was sure it would be even better. Humans didn't know what they were missing; because our senses were amplified, we felt pleasure at impossibly high levels, though our bodies could handle it better than theirs.

I straddled his waist and leaned in to kiss him. Before I got to his lips though, I paused and let my breathe fan across his face and be inhaled. I knew not that my breath had the same effect on him as his had on me and I was using that to my full advantage. His muscled relaxed and I went the inch forward to press my lips to his.

I started out soft and sweet against his delicious, silky lips. They felt even better now than when I was human. Also, now my lips were just as smooth as his, as well as everything else, and I took confidence in knowing that I was finally his equal. Soon, his strong hand gently places themselves on the backs of my knees and made their way up my legs. They tenderly and slowly travelled up my jeaned legs, cupping every curve on the way. I felt him pause at my butt for a few seconds, squeezing it slightly. I suppressed a small smile and he continued his exploration of my backside. His hands travelled up to take a hold of my waist and one stayed while the other continued up my back to a place right below my neck, trying to hold as much of me in his arms as possible. My own hands were on his chest, the fingers massaging his perfectly tones abs as the sweet kiss continued.

I reveled on the feeling of his strong hands on my body. It was so wonderful that if I were still human, my heart would have thumped itself though my chest by now. It made me feel so loved and reassured that I just wanted to scream with joy. I didn't know how Edward survived for his whole, long life without this. A smile appeared on my lips at the thought that we could feel this way for eternity. Edward smiled back into the kiss, happy to see me happy.

Soon though, as happy as we were in this bliss, I could feel his sexual tension rising. I could tell he was trying to hold it back so I could have the sweet moment a little longer; I almost rolled my eyes at his selflessness. To please him, and myself, I let my tongue slip out and graze his bottom lip, asking for entrance. All too eagerly he opened his mouth and let his tongue collide with mine.

As our tongue's twisted around each other, his hand on my back slid down and grabbed my butt again. One of my hands moved to cup his face, allowing me to kiss him harder and more passionately. His hands held me in place as he raised his hips to grind against mine. I felt his hardening member against my inner thing and felt a sensation in my lower region. A need. A need to have him in me, filling me out and completing me. A small moan escaped my throat and was muffled into his mouth. This time it was his turn to smile at my actions.

I could feel venom slowly leaking out of me and I was rue Edward could smell it; a sign of my arousal. I could tell he 'enjoyed' knowing this because I could still feel him stiffening against me, slowly inflating. I decided, with an internal wicked grin, that I would help him with that. Plus, my need for skin on skin contact was growing and I wanted to rub my naked body against his.

I broke our intense kiss and sat up, my hands holding me up from his chest. I stared into his lust filled eyes as I ground my hips forward and back. Both of his hands flashed to my hips to squeeze and push me down on him harder. I let him move me slowly up and down on his growing erection as I leaned down slightly and undid the buttons of his shirt. Waves of pleasure rippled over me as I felt him moving against me and saw his eyes close in his own feeling, causing me to pause and grind against him myself and close my own eyes once or twice.

After a moment I managed to get his shirt off and shimmied down to take off his pants. His hands were now gripping my things because my hips were too far away to grasp in his position. My fingers speedily undid the button and zipper of his taut pants and pulled them down. I raised myself up so I could pull them past me and then lowered myself back down on his member while letting my power take the pants off the rest of the way.

His eyes were now staring at my fully clothed body in annoyance as his hands moved to my shirt. I pulled back and his eyes moved to mine, wide and confused. I only winked at him. I wanted to do something more daring with all the adrenaline flowing through me. Not only would he like this but he'd never expect it.

I pushed myself off him and stood, trying to look sexy in my tight jeans and t-shirt Alice bought me. He sat up after an instant, deciding that this was worth watching. This was not Bella Swan. This was Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's fiancé and Vampire Protector. I could almost feel the dangerous side of me wake up and say hello as I smiled seductively at my lover's mystified face.

He was breathing hard in anticipation as I turned around to face him, posing and accentuating my curvy hips. I strutted forward and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back against the couch. I climbed back on him and bent my lips to his exposed neck. His neck tensed as I started sucking on it, along with the rest of his body. I pulled back my lips and lightly bit the flesh. A moan came out and I grabbed his motionless hands to place them on my breasts. I can't do _all_ the work.

My sucking lips travelled up his neck and to his jaw as his hands started to massage my full breasts. My hand moved down and rubbed against the bulge in his pants. His eyes shut tight and hands squeezed my breasts harder. Once I stopped he let go and eyed my shirt with even more agitation. This time I let him as he reached and shredded it and my bra to be rid of them. I got up then and stood infront of him with my exposed chest. I didn't care; I _wanted_ him to see my body, to explore it, just as I wanted to explore his.

I brought my hands to the button and zipper of my pants and undid them both teasingly, sticking out my chest. Slowly, I slid them down my perfect legs, causing major cleavage, and kicked them off, leaving me only in my red lacey panties. I strode back to him and tore off his boxers with my power before I sat back down on him. His eyes followed my body the whole way and his breathing picked up even more, his chest heaving.

His erection was now almost full length and needed only a little more probing. I pushed him down again so he was lying down on his back. As I went down his body I rubbed myself against him until I was the right distance down. I rubbed my hands on either side of his throbbing penis and down his inner thing, causing him to clench and hiss in anticipation. "Patience," I teased.

"Bella if I wait any longer I'm going to explode." He cried urgently. His hips bucked up as though searching for my hand.

"Well, in that case…" I trailed off and bent down just above him.

My tongue flicked out and licked the head. He let out a strangled noise. "Bella!" He yelled.

I only smiled cruelly and blew on the wet spot my tongue had left. "Jesus!" He yelped.

I decided he had enough torture and took his throbbing shaft in my mouth fully. His hips shot up, shoving me even more onto him. My tongue swirled around it and I heard he couch rip. The next second I felt his hands grasp my head as if searching for something he wouldn't destroy if he clung to it in this state. I started to move my head up and down, my tongue swirling around and sucking on the head.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella." he chanted over and over to the rhythm of my head. "Oh my god, Bella. I love you. I need you." He kept saying breathlessly.

I could feel his leg start to quiver and knew he was going to climax soon. His chanting was replaced my loud moans of pleasure and I almost made me feel just as good, knowing I could please him so much. I stopped bobbing my head and started to suck on him, doubling his shaking. "Jesus Christ, Bella!" He swore. His shaking stopped the moment before eh came and I sucked harder, causing a very loud 'uh' to come out as his mouth-watering venom came spilling out into my mouth. I swallowed it as it came and then sat up, aware of it dripping down my chin.

Bent down to kiss him and he kicked off all the extra juices. When I pulled back he had an astonished face on while staring into my eyes.

"I love you," he gasped.

"I think you mentioned that," I laughed at his amazement.

"Bella, I can't even begin to describe to you how wonderful that was!" he said, still breathless, while staring into my eyes with the utmost sincerity.

"Then show me," I challenged.

His eyes lit up and a wicked smile, much like mine, grew on his lips. The next thing I knew I was on my back and Edward was straddling me with an excited look in his eyes. He bent down to my chest and put his mouth around my nipple, causing waves of pleasure to flutter through my body. His tongue swirled around, caressing it and making me arch my back, longing for more.

He removed his mouth and replaced it with rotating fingers as he moved to the other one, doing the same. I heard a moan escape my lips at the feeling tat was claiming my tensed body. One of his hands rubbed against my wet panties, making my hips buck up. I felt his weight shift down my body and knew what was coming next. His lips moved off my breast and down my stomach as he shifted down, his hand replacing his lips and massaging my perked nipples.

Once he was satisfied with his position he took his hands from my breasts and tore off my lacey panties, not bothering to pull them off. He nudged my legs with his knees and moved them so his were between mine. He grabbed one and put it on his shoulder and put the other over the back of the couch, spreading them apart.

His fingers went down first and started to massage my clit. My back arched again and my eyes closed, taking in the incredible feeling. "Edward." I moaned as I pressed my head back into the couch.

His fingers were replaced by his lips and tongue. "Edward." I gasped, pressing my hips up. I felt two fingers enter me and I thought I would explode. The fingers started moving in and out as his mouth sucked on my clit. "Holy shit. Edward, please, don't stop, I love you." I managed to pant. His pace quickened and he added a third finger. I pushed my head harder into the couch as loud moans escaped my throat and travelled passed my open mouth.

I felt my legs starting to shake and the sucking on my clit got harder. "Ohh, oh god. Edward." I gasped as I felt myself nearing the peak. His fingers were going vampire speed and I pushed my hips up to get him further in me. My climax came and I had stars erupt behind my eyelids. My breathing was heavy and my chest heaving.

Edward moved back up my body and kissed my lips. I could taste myself from his lips and it made me yearn for him more. "Edward," I said, my voice thick with want.

"Yes, love?" He answered, slurring the words.

"I need you in me." I said, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

He bent down and gave me one quick kiss before positioning himself at my entrance. My hands were clutching to his back and his were on my hips as he thrusted into me. We both moaned in unison as he first filled me out. Pleasure even greater than before rocked my body and I wanted to scream out. He pulled back slowly and then forward again. My hips pushed forward, swallowing him whole. I could feel his tip pushing against the barrier, fitting me perfectly.

His pace quickened until we were both thrusting at the same rhythm, moaning each other's name. His hands moved from my hips to squeeze my breasts in time with our drives. Pleasure rippled though my hips and chest, leaving me literally breathless for a minute. "Edward, Edward, Edward. I love you." I exhaled. He didn't reply because he was moaning so loud.

I used my increased speed and moved my hips even faster. His grip on my breasts turned so tight it was painful, but the pain only made me go faster. A moan erupted form the back of his throat so loud that the human neighbors a mile away would have heard. "Jesus fucking Christ, Bella!" He roared. I could feel him coming and then cold liquid shoot into me. I wasn't there yet so I pushed him, set on reaching y goal. After a few more drives I came into ecstasy.

He fell on top of me, not even bothering to pull himself out of me. Both of us were breathing hard and in rhythm to each other. It took us minutes to come back down to earth from our highs. Once we did he pulled himself out of me and then collapsed once again.

"Bella, I love you so much. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He panted, still on top of me, his head in the crook of my neck.

I smiled and then laughed.

"What?" He asked, sounding offended.

"You're the luckiest man alive because you're fiancé can give you the fastest sex in the world." I laughed holding him to me.

He was quiet for a moment, realizing that this was true; I was the fastest being in the world. "N-no, that's not why," he finally stuttered.

I only chuckled and hugged him to me tighter. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." We both fell silent for a moment, thinking of that and the future it held. I then almost laughed at the thought of pre-marital sex. I was never one for religion though. Plus, if this is what I got, if God decided to smite me then it was worth it.

Edward shifted on top of me, making his member brush between my legs. He tensed and so did I as another wave of sexual need crashed over me again.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked, a mischievous plan forming in my mind.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice sounding clenched.

"How much do you like your piano?" A wicked smile grew on my lips as I saw his eyes widen in realization.

AN: Tell me if you like it! And yes, they did it on the piano, and many other things as you'll find out in chapter 14.


End file.
